The Time It Takes To Fall In Love
by carrotcouple
Summary: It takes a while for them to fall in love.


"Don't you think it's about time you made a move?" Gene asked her, crossing his arms. Mai snorted and kicked her feet wildly.

"I'm trying to! That's why I'm talking to you, aren't I? So tell me, I don't think the mother is the culprit but it's kind of obvious at this point that she killed her son. She says it herself." Mai put her hand to her chin and frowned. "It sucks that Yasuhara isn't here to gather data for us. Madoka is really good at it, but Yasuhara is on a whole new level."

"Yes, that boy has a different set of smarts. Anyways, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you confessing to my idiot scholar of a brother." Gene said pointedly. Mai let out a strangled cry as she looked up at the older twin, her face scarlet.

"I'm sorry? We're in the middle of a case!" Mai snapped. Gene chuckled lightly.

"I mean it. He actually told you to stay put in this carefully sealed up and protected room with Masako while the rest of them go running around. At this point you and Masako are actually stronger than Matsuzaki san, so why the hell did he do that?" Gene asked, waving his arms dramatically to emphasize his point.

"Because we're young and stupid?" Mai deadpanned. "Gene, can we quit talking about this and instead work on the case?"

"Boohoo, you're no fun." Gene pouted. Mai rolled her eyes. "Alright, there are four people in this stage. One, a mother who is emotionally distraught over killing her son and tries to chase anyone she can out of this house. Two, a quiet father who hasn't done much since we've entered this house. Three, the child who has strangling marks on his neck who refuses to speak at all and only draws on the walls. And four, the maid who has a stronger presence than the child." Gene held up his finger. Mai's eyes widened.

"Maid? What maid?" Mai cried out.

"Come on, Mai. The maid in this house." Gene sighed.

"There's only one maid in this house and that's the girl who cleans up our beds." Mai said with a frown.

"Mai, pay close attention, you and Masako are the only ones who have ever interacted with the maid and Matsubara san never introduced a maid even though he introduced the cook?" Gene said, poking her forehead with his index finger as if he were talking to a child. "I thought you had already realized this."

"Masako and I conversed with a ghost!" Mai shouted, getting to her feet. "We never even realized it!"

"That's right. Now the real question is, why is she dead? Quite simply because she was killed. Maids back then knew everything. She witnessed something she wasn't supposed to and therefore was silenced." Gene grinned.

"She said something weird to me and Masako on the second day." Mai said in realization. "She said that her Master was a cruel person and she pitied the Young Master. At first I thought she meant that Matsubara san was a strict person and his son who's studying abroad had to grow up with that. But she didn't mean them!" Mai's eyes widened in horror. "The father, Gene. It's the father! He's been quiet since we came here but that's not because he's a tame spirit but because he's an oppressive one, someone who brims over with malice and anger but doesn't lose his temper easily." Mai faltered, sudden fear filling her lungs. "Everyone's in danger! Gene, I have to go!"

"Be careful!" He told her. "And also don't forget what I told you."

Mai started awake, surprising Masako.

"Mai, what is it? Did Gene tell you something?" Masako asked.

"Masako, remember when you told me you felt anger from the master's bedroom the moment we entered this house?" Mai asked Masako. Masako nodded.

"We assumed it was the mother but the only anger the two of us felt from her when we encountered her was anger towards herself." Mai said urgently. "Another thing, the maid...she's not alive."

Masako flinched visibly.

"M-mai, everyone is-" She said in fear.

"Let's go!" Mai grabbed the flashlight on the desk and Masako dashed after her. As the two of them ran, Mai suddenly remembered the words Gene had told her. She flushed. How could he talk about such things at such a dire time?

-o-

"Do you have everything?" Naru asked her and Mai sighed for the fifteenth time. Surprisingly, he was acting like a mother seeing her child off on their first overnight field trip. Mai quickly checked through all of her documents in front of him, making sure to show him that she had her passport and student id with her.

"I have everything, Naru. Stop worrying, Ayako and Bou san would have laughed at you if they were here." Mai chuckled. He grabbed the top of her head with one hand in a solid and painful grip.

"The only reason I'm concerned at all is because you're going on my recommendation and you have the habit of getting yourself into trouble no matter the circumstances." Naru said coldly and Mai shivered, had the temperature gone down? She wanted to laugh at him, was he embarrassed that he was showing concern for his receptionist - scratch that - friend?

"Honestly, you should have taken Madoka with you. Forget that, I'll book at ticket right no-" He started, turning and Mai grabbed his arm hurriedly.

"Naru, I'm fine, Yasuhara is going to pick me up from the airport." Mai reassured him.

"That's what worries me more. He's resourceful, but he's going to do something strange. I'm sure of it. Listen to me, I personally recommended that you study there under my name as Doctor Oliver Davis, don't you dare do something stupid." Naru growled.

"I understand!" Mai laughed. "You've grilled this into my head for the past one month."

Naru glared at her.

"It's a pity Masako decided to study in America instead." Mai sighed as she waited for the security check to start. Until then she was sitting next to Naru. "Oh well, at least I'll be studying with Yasuhara." Mai shrugged.

"I expect that you will return as an educated investigator so you won't make immature remarks on the cases we take." Naru said, crossing his arms.

"I'll be sure to study well. Honestly, Naru, you've arranged things so perfectly, there's no way I won't study well!" Mai said happily. "Oh there goes security, I'm off." Mai got up and was about to go when Naru grabbed her arm.

"You have everything?" He asked her. Mai sighed again.

"Yes, Naru. I have _everything I need._ " Mai said firmly. She smiled at him and then decided to take Gene's advice. She was leaving for a couple of years after all. "Hey, Naru, I like you." Mai smiled. Naru's face went from stern to cloudy.

"Mai, I'm not Gene." Naru said simply. Mai shook her head.

"I know you're not Gene, Naru. I like _you_." Mai said.

"Mai, you're projecting Gene onto me because he's go-" Naru said, sounding very logical.

"Naru." Mai cut in. "I would never project Gene onto you. I loved him once and he's himself. He's not you. And I love you now and you're not him. I like the you that's arrogant, tea obsessed, unfriendly but also kind and sweet." Mai grinned. "You're not Gene in my head. Never insinuate for even a moment that I would confuse the both of you. I've known the both of you for three years now." Mai's smile softened. "I really like you, Oliver Davis. Consider that, alright?" She pulled her hand out of his grip and then walked towards security, leaving Naru sitting there silently.

She stepped onto the flight and then realized she hadn't said goodbye to Naru and neither had he said it to her. She smiled as she settled into her seat and prepared to sleep. Well it was better that way, anyways.

"So you did it," Gene murmured.

"Yup, I did." Mai grinned. "It wasn't as difficult as I imagined it to be. I don't mind if he doesn't answer, I'm just happy to get it off my chest."

"That's good."

"Are you going to stick around or are you going to stay with Naru?" Mai asked Gene.

"Well, considering my wavelength matches with you more than it matches with him at the moment, I might as well stay with you and make sure you studying right." Gene laughed.

"Oh shut up," Mai hissed good naturedly.

-o-

"Mai dear, would you like some snacks?" Luella asked her and Mai put her pen down.

"I'd love some." Mai said. Luella was smiling secretively and Mai wondered what was for snacks. Naru had arranged for her to stay at his parent's house given that despite the tuition scholarship, she didn't have the money to afford staying in the dorms or staying in her own apartment. Luella and Martin had been absolutely wonderful to her and she had told them about the cases she had taken with the Japanese branch of SPR. Talking about Gene had been painful, but it had gotten easier. Luella liked to surprise her by making Japanese food or celebrating Japanese festivals.

Mai walked into the dining room and gasped when she saw Naru sitting in one of the chairs. So that was what Luella and Martin had been hiding from her all week! Suddenly Mai remembered her confession to Naru before she had left and insecurity filled her. It had only been a year and a half since she had left Japan and while it still surprised her that Naru didn't come home for Christmas, she had been somewhat grateful for it.

"Naru, you didn't tell me you were coming!" Mai settled for a roughly accusing tone, hoping to shake off her nerves.

"I was going to," Naru said pointedly. "But Mother and Father said not to." Naru shrugged and sipped on his tea. Mai's gaze shot to Luella and Martin. Martin managed to look the least bit guilty but Luella was sparkling in excitement. Oh, now it was obvious. They had totally realized over the past one and a half years that Mai was in love with Naru.

"Mai dear, go ahead and sit down. I experimented making taiyaki today." Luella said. Mai slowly took a seat, noting that she had been forced to sit across from Naru. This was _not_ happening to her today.

"So," Naru said, looking up from his tea. "Is Mai any good at her studies at all, or are all her emails to me forged?"

"Hey!" Mai cried out.

"Oh no, don't you worry. She studies a lot. Yasuhara helps her out quite a bit and recently Jonathan has been helping her out too." Martin said very seriously. Mai choked on her taiyaki.

"Jonathan?" Naru asked her.

"He's someone in my classes." Mai said, shrugging nervously. Gene was going to have the time of his life teasing her about this.

"But if I'm correct, Jonathan asked you out, am I right?" Luella asked confused. Naru's eyes were still on her but Mai didn't dare to look up at him. He was totally going to make some comment on how she shouldn't allow romance to disturb her studies.

"I rejected him!" Mai said quickly. "He said he just wants to stay as friends." Mai took a sip of her tea. "And anyways, Yasuhara is a human shield well enough."

"Ah," all three of the Davises said in a weird understanding tone. Mai sighed to herself.

 _Yasuhara, you are being seen as a terribly strange person._

"After we finish up, could you please take Mai out for a walk, Noll?" Martin asked. "She doesn't usually go out unless she needs to buy something or when she's going on her runs."

"Ah, no, it's totally fine. Naru must be tired after his flight!" Mai said hurriedly. Naru gave her a look.

"It's alright," Naru said simply. "Or are you too scared I'll ask you questions you can't answer?" He smirked. Mai growled.

"I'll go." Mai snapped.

Luella smiled to herself.

-o-

"I can't believe I let you rile me up." Mai groaned, putting her hands to her face.

"It's in your nature. You're easy to anger." Naru said. Mai snapped her head up to glare at him. He was looking straight ahead. It was rare of him to be simply walking next to her, no file or book in his hands. Mai turned to look back at the street.

"How are everyone back at home?" Mai asked.

"They are doing fine. Takigawa fell off the stairs in the last case however, thanks to his own stupidity." Naru said simply.

"He fell off the stairs?" Mai asked. "How?"

"He didn't expect there to be a covered mirror at the end of the staircase, saw a minute bit of his own reflection, panicked and fell off the stairs." Naru shrugged. "The height of stupidity." Although Mai found the story funny she pitied the Monk.

"Oh don't say that. Anyone but you would be startled by that." Mai said, defending the man who had become somewhat of a father figure to her.

"Yes, people who don't use their brains properly. Even if it had been a ghost, the first thing he should have done was use a counterspell." Naru turned to give her a look. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Looking down on people as usual, I see." Mai chuckled.

"If anything, I just think everyone's guard is up since we don't have Hara san, Yasuhara and your instinct around anymore. Although the three of you are inexperienced and young, I suppose you give a sense of stability to the older members?" Naru said looking thoughtful.

"Don't let Ayako ever hear you say that, she'll never shut up about it." Mai gave him a smile. "It's nice of you to say that."

"While I admit it is difficult without a spirit medium to discern the number of spirits in a place before we dive in, I never said I was having any problems." Naru said with a straight face. Mai groaned.

"As always, you have a terrible personality!" Mai sighed.

"Did you expect that to change?" Naru asked her.

"No. No, I didn't." Mai laughed. "Actually, it's a relief to see that you haven't changed much." Mai linked her hands behind her back. "Have you been in touch with Masako?"

"Yes, I have been." Naru nodded. "Have you been in contact with her?"

"Of course! We talk on the phone every two days and send emails to each other whenever possible." Mai grinned. "The two of us are very close."

"I see. How are your studies?" Naru asked.

"I knew you were going to ask this! Have some faith in me!" Mai sighed. "I've been studying well, Yasuhara helps me whenever he's free. The two of us practically live in the library on days we have classes. Why don't you visit and ask my professors? I haven't done anything to taint your name." Mai said firmly.

"I'll drop by then." Naru nodded. "Would you arrange for me to meet Yasuhara tomorrow? It's difficult to get into contact with him lately."

"I'll do that. Oh but you should be careful, Yasuhara's nosy weirdness has increased drastically." Mai grinned. Naru gave her a blank look, but Mai could see the dismay in his eyes. Mai burst out laughing.

A certain Jonathan saw Taniyama Mai walking with a dark haired man, laughing brightly and the man smiling ever so slightly.

-o-

Naru stayed for about a week, teaching one class at the University, working in the library and using Mai and Yasuhara as his personal slaves. He talked with all of Mai's professors, and while the reports were all positive, it still left Mai terribly embarrassed. He treated Mai and Yasuhara to dinner and the two of them had shaken in terror the entire of dinner wondering why Naru was being as nice as to treat them to a meal.

Yasuhara and Mai decided to see him off at the airport.

"I won't be coming back to England for quite a while, at least not while the two of you are still here. I expect to see the both of you as expert investigators when you return." Naru said firmly.

Both Yasuhara and Mai nodded firmly, resisting the urge to salute him like an army general.

"Also Mai," Naru turned to look down at her and Mai suddenly felt like she was being glared at. "Romance is a waste of time and gets in the way of your studies."

"I knew you'd say that!" Mai shouted. "I have nothing to do with Jonathan! In fact, he's started being less obvious with his affections! It's seems Yasuhara's weirdness finally got to him."

Naru didn't say anything but just waved as he walked off.

-o-

"He likes you!" Gene cackled.

"Shut up before I use a counterspell on you!" Mai snapped.

-o-

The one to pick her up from the airport was surprisingly not Ayako or Bou san. It was Lin. He smiled when he greeted her and explained that Naru currently had taken John, Yasuhara, Ayako and Bou san on a case and he had been sent to pick her up. He took her suitcase and put it into the car.

"You've gotten taller and you grew out your hair." Lin observed.

"Luella didn't want me to cut it." Mai fingered her ponytail.

"Luella's advice is good advice." Lin smiled.

"She also told me to send homemade chocolate to Naru every Valentine's day." Mai deadpanned. Lin laughed softly.

"Well her advice is usually good advice. When it comes to the twins though, she sometimes gets over excited." Lin said.

"She's a wonderful person, I'll miss her terribly." Mai admitted.

"Maybe Naru and you can visit her together during vacations." Lin said with a teasing smile.

"Oh no, Lin, don't you start." Mai sank in her seat. "I had that enough coming from both Martin and Luella."

"You should talk to him about it. He's no longer a child, he will listen to you seriously." Lin said.

"Nope, he's the one who has to make the first move. I already made my move." Mai said, looking out the window and observing the familiar scenery go by her. She was home.

"Would you rather I took you home or would you like me to take you to the case site?" Lin asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, what did Naru ask you to do?" Mai turned to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"To take you home." Lin chuckled.

"Well, guess who's going to the case site." Mai laughed. They didn't take too long to arrive at the site. Mai got out of the car and the moment she entered the large house Ayako, Bou san and Yasuhara were on top of her. She was tired and jet lagged, but the absolutely furious but fond look on Naru's face was worth any amount of exhaustion.

-o-

Masako moved into Mai's house as a housemate. She wanted to start anew next to Mai and the two of them spent several nights laughing over crazy recipes and talking long into the nights about Naru and John who had shown some very clear interest in Masako since she had returned. With Masako, Yasuhara and Mai showing clear results of their training it was becoming to become a lot more fun to take on cases and Naru also started touching on some big cases as well as long as they weren't under the eye of the media.

"Mai, we're having dinner on Saturday, I'll have Lin send you the details." Naru said when Mai started to head home.

"Huh? Alright, I'll let Masako know I won't be home that day." Mai nodded. It wasn't unusual for Naru to take her, Yasuhara and Lin to dinner, although it seemed to be a new development, one that had Mai and Yasuhara violently shaking in their boots when they were studying in England.

On Saturday, when Mai arrived at the family restaurant dressed casually she was surprised to see only Naru there. She slid into the seat across from him.

"Where are Lin and Yasuhara? Are they going to be late?" Mai asked.

"They won't be coming." Naru said simply. Mai's jaw dropped. Had they _rejected an invitation to dinner from the evil dictator?_ Were they asking to die? Things were going to get stormy in the office on Monday. Naru sighed heavily. "Wipe that look off your face, I can tell exactly what you're thinking." Mai flushed, chuckled and then looked down at the menu in front of her. "It seems you have misunderstood today's meeting." Naru said, sounding amused.

"Huh?" Mai looked up at him.

"This is a date." Naru said without changing the expression on his face even a little bit. Mai dropped the menu.

"Huh?!" Mai backed up against the board partition that made their own tiny private booth. Now that she thought about it, there were only two glasses of water and two menus.

"Calm down," The amused smile was still on his face but it was also soft and almost shy. "This is my answer to what you said at the airport." Naru's face suggested every single word he was saying was serious. A strange look crossed over his face. "Unless you don't mean those words anymore?"

"No! No!" Mai shot back into place. People in other booths turned to look at them and Mai blushed. "I...I still mean those words. Thank you." Mai said. She still wasn't able to process what was going on. Did this mean he liked her back? Really?

"While I don't like announcing things to everyone, you may tell people you wish to that we are dating, if you are ready for commitment." Naru was looking at her straight in the eyes and Mai could see insecurity on the great Oliver Davis' face. Mai felt her heart soar and she beamed widely.

"I guess that means you're my boyfriend then, Oliver." She tilted her head and Naru looked startled for just a second to have heard his proper name from her mouth at such a moment.

"I guess so." Naru replied. "Hurry up and order what you want, also I would rather _you_ tell my parents instead of me. They will be...over excited." Mai laughed.

"Of course."

-o-

"I told you that he liked you."

"Shut up, Gene."

-o-

 **A/N -** **I hope you guys liked it. It's actually the first ever Ghost Hunt Fanfic that I've ever written and liked enough to post! I honestly believe that they won't dramatically fall in love, there aren't going to be any blushy or teary confessions, it just kind of happens. I also cannot name stories at all.**


End file.
